creativerse_corruption_layerfandomcom-20200215-history
Creatures
Thing The Creatures in the Corruption layer are highly dangerous including the incredibly rare one, known as "Thing," and trust me. When you first start in the corruption layer. Don't try to get it's loot. Just run, or glide. Whatever version you have. The "Thing," looks sort of like this: * Health: to 5000 * Tame Time: 1 Minute * Dmg: ~500+/1000 DMG/Health * Description: About 6ft tall has a neck of a pigsy and the big eye of a Miru. Other parts are unknown. The time to kill the "Thing," is 45 to 50 times with the Lumite Sword; doing 100 damage. Now from witnessing a death from this thing. A Jerk on the server accidentally fell into the corruption layer. There was a corrupted Pigsy, the Pigsy took one shot. And the player was dead... ._. No armor. Just a twig. Corrupt Miru It's another variation of the basic Miru, tall, green, and a bulby eye that can temporarily blind the player. The Corrupt Miru is tougher than the basic Miru. The Corrupt Miru, also would have a different look, the color of the eye turned to grey, as the green farmiliar color turned to a deep purple. Has the same attacks of a regular Miru, except more damage... much more damage. Something like this: * Health: ~600? * Tame Time: Minute or 30 Seconds * Dmg: ~550+/1000 * Description: about 9ft tall, Incredibly dangerous, dark bulby eyes. Can be seen without torches. The Miru is not a guy you want to joke around with, of course unless its a pet. Now Taming ANY corrupt creature WILL be VERY rewarding. Especially if it's a thing. But I don't recommend you do it first THING. *Ba-Dump Psshhh!* WARNING: CAN FIT THROUGH 1 by 1 HOLES. Leave no space... Except a fence, all mobs cannot and WILL not jump over. So there's an advantage. Corrupted Pigsy Another variation of the easy to recognize Pigsy. Being just like the Night Pigsy, but with purple glow. The Pigsy can easily knock out a player without armor. Especially if they use a Twig. * Health: 1020 * Tame Time: Seconds or 30 Seconds * Dmg: ~620+/1000 * Description: Because of the dark glow, the Corrupted Pigsy is not that hard to spot. But when you do, don't let it get too close. Or be stupid and attack it with something other than a diamond or lumite sword with at LEAST iron armor. The Corrupted Pigsy is not very fond of players messing around taking all the corrupted grass the player really needs not to die... so the Pigsy tries the job for nature. Corrupted Leafi Yet ANOTHER variation of the innocent Leafi, probably the first or second creature you ever saw in the game. Like the Night Leafi, it has a dark glow on the front in the shape of an Unknown to be intentional skull. :P But Personally, I've never seen a Corrupted Leafi, but it's in the Corrupt Layer. * Health: ~300+ * Tame Time: 20s/30s * Dmg: ~310/~450/1000 * Description: Small and quite this makes it dangerous, These creatures may be a little harder to spot and hear. So they may pop around the corner. Being another Cousing of the farmiliar Leafi. There are also many things to do before even getting a glimpse of these creatures. Can be Tamed. Like duh. Corrupted Rockster: Since there are only three and a half variations of the Rockster, half as in meaning his little brother, Pebble. The Rockster glows just like the Night Rockster, except of course a mean looking purple. Since the Rockster does quite the damage on the surface this thing must be three times worse. * Health; to ~500- * Tame Time: 30s/1m * Dmg: ~720/1000 * Description: A creature as tall as the player, makes a loud stone hit sound when walking and when not moving breathes loudly, if the breathing consists for a while without walking, then the Corrupt Rockster must sense you're there, only being it can't reach you. If you hear it walk fast. Then it can reach you, and it sees you. #1. Don't Kill a Rockster. Corrupted Chizzard Again, another variation of the chicken that's husband was a dragon's child. Chizzard the last three letters flipped are the first three letters of Dragon. ;) Glows well in the front, head and eyes. So it's easy to spot. Just since attacking a Blizzard Chizzard, with a twig, I think this has to be tougher. * Health: ~720+? * Tame Time:30s/40s * Dmg: ~450+/1000 * Description: A slowly walking creature that can fly for short periods of time and not very far. Glows like the Night Chizzard except Purple. Note: Idk. If you found anything helpful or have corrections then please, msg me. As I will correct the information and everything I know except for the "Thing" is probably. Category:Creativerse Category:Corruption Layer Category:Creatures Category:Knowledge